My Life In Care
by LOLcosYOLO
Summary: Vienna Summers is Liam 'O'Donovan's girlfriend, she loves Liam with all her heart, but she also fancies Johnny Taylor a boy who has been her friend since she first arrived at Elmtree House. And when the Burnywood kids arrive, because of a fire at their care home, the youngest Burnywooder, Tyler, immediately takes a liking to her. After that she doesn't have a clue what to do.


**Just a note before I start the story. All of this story will be in Vienna's POV, unless I write that it is in someone else's POV.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Tracy Beaker Returns. I only own Vienna.**

I was sleeping very peacefully in my bed, until the doorbell started ringing repeatedly. I stormed out of my room and downstairs. I absolutely hated mornings! Who would possibly be awake this early? I was on my way downstairs to answer the door, but found Tracy already there, along with Tee and Johnny.

"Yeah alright, I'm coming!" shouted Tracy, after the doorbell rung, for like the hundreth time.

Eventually Tracy opened the door, very lazily, might I add, but I guess we were all tired so, you know. The door was barely a centimetre open when we heard a voice shouting. Within a sceond I reconised the voice. It was Dennis the head careworker at Burnywood. I remmber when I went to Burnywood. It was when Elmtree was running out of money, and couldn't stay open. Let's just say that Burnywood was the worst care home I've ever been to, and I practically had a party when Carmen, Harry, Sapphire and I got to come back to the Dumping Ground. A second later Dennis pushed a boy through the door. Wait a second, I knew that boy it was Tyler, my first friend at Burnywood.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Tracy.

I saw Tyler chuck his bags down on the floor, in a very annoyed way. I looked back at the door to see Dennis walking in followed by three more people from Burnywood, Rick, Kitty and Lizanne. I smiled at Rick and Kitty, to which they returned. You see Lizanne and I didn't really get on, let's just say we were like Tracy and her enemy Justine Littlewood. Suddenly Carmen stormed up to Tyler and grabbed his shirt.

"You!" shouted Carmen

"Carmen!"shouted Tracy.

Tracy walked up to Carmen, trying to hold her back, I eventually saw that she waas struggling a lot, and went to help her. Finally we pride Carmen off Tyler, but she was still tring to break from our grip.

"He's the one who stole all my stuff at Burnywood!" shouted/explained Carmen. "And he is the careworker who did nothing about it!"

"Carmen, calm down." I told her.

"Calm down?!" shouted Carmen. "I'm not gonna calm down, until he goes away!"

"Carmen. Just go into the kitchen." I ordered.

"Fine, but I'm still not letting him live here." said Carmen.

I turned round to see a smiling Tyler, I smiled back at him and hugged him almost to death.

"Vienna, you haven't changed, always the only one who can control Carmen when she's annoyed." said Tyler.

"I see you're still the same as well." I said.

"Yeah, sort of." replied Tyler.

Dennis walked up to Tyler and dragged him away into the office.

"Come on you, you've already anoyed me enough!" shouted Dennis.

"Bye Vienna." joked Tyler, whilst cheekily waving.

"See ya Tyler." I joked back, also waving.

I decided to go into the kitchen where everybody else was. I saw Liam and decided to go and sit down next to him, he smiled down at me, before kissing me on the cheek. A little while later Gus was bombarding Mike with questions about the children from Burnywood.

"But why don't you know how long they're going to stay for?" asked Gus.

"Because we don't know how bad the fire damge is yet." explained Mike.

"I hope Burnywood was burnt to bits." said Liam.

"Yeah, it was a really rubbish carehome, if you can even call it a home." I agreed.

"I wish Tyler had gone up in flames too." moaned Cramen.

"Carmen!" Tee and I shouted at her.

"Wait till he knicks your stuff, then tell me about it." she told us.

Everyone turned to look at her, obviously wanting to hear what she meant.

"What? If it isn't glued down, I'm telling you, he will have it." explained Carmen.

Everyone, except Carmen, Harry and I ran off to their bedrooms. Tyler wouldn't dare steal from me, because if he does he knows he'll regret it. You see when he stole Carmen's stuff, I threatened hims saying that if he dared tried to steal my stuff I would take everything he has and throw into the bin.

"Why aren't you going with them?" asked Carmen.

"I'm telling you Carmen, if he stiole from me something bad might happen to him." I explained.

"Can you get something bad to happen to him now?" questioned Carmen.

"Carmen, unlike you, I'm friends with Tyler, and wouldn't do anything that would hurt him for no reason at all." I told her.

"There is a reason, he stole all my stuff at Burnywood."

"Doesn't count, because it didn't hapen to me. If he does soemthing to _you_, I can't do anyhting. If he ddi something to _me _I _can_ do something. Anyway, I'm going to go and change. See ya Carm."

"See ya Vie."

After I was changed, I went into the living room to see all the boys playing pool. I smiled at them all and waved, whilst they did the same back. I walked over to Liam and he kissed me lightly, and then pulled away. I tuned around and saw Tyler glaring at Liam, I gave Tyler a confused look, but he just shook his head. I looked to the door and saw Lizanne walking in.

"Can I play?" asked Lizanne, 'innocently'.

Ugh, I absolutely hate Lizanne. She's a proper gold digger, the whole time I stayed in Burnywood, she was going after boys, tyring to get as much money as she could. I looked over to see Johnny and Frank staring at her. Suddenly I felt a ping of jealousy rush through me, Johnny obviously likes her, I wish he would act like that with me. Wait a minute, I still have Liam. When I came out of my thoughts, I looked over to see Johnny and Frank still in fantasy mode, until Gus went over to asked Lizanne some questions. Thank you Gus, I no longer find you annoying.

"I have Tyler, Rick and Kitty's name. I need to know yours." stated Gus.

"Why?" asked Lizanne.

"I want to add you to my list in my notebook."

"What if I don't want you too?"

"Why wouldn't you want me to?"

"Maybe I'm a spy."

"You'd still have a name."

"Just tell him your name Lizanne." I ordered.

"Shut up_ Vienna._" said Lizanne, my name roling off her tounge like poison.

I glared at her, already annoyed with her, when she only just arrived.

"What's you name?" Lizanne asked Gus.

"Gus Charmicheal. What;s yours?"

"He won't give up until he's got it." stated Johnny.

"It's Lizanne, with an L-I-Z-A two N'sand an E."

"And what's your last name?" asked Gus, not realising that Lizanne had walked away.

Carmen came in looking furious. I looked down and feared for the worst, mentally preparing myself for how to calm her down.

"Alright?! Which one of you skanky Burnywooders stole half my shampoo?!" shouted Carmen.

She turned to Tyler, obviously assuming it was him. Yeah, Carmen's not always bright, especially when she's annoyed.

"It was you wasn't it?!" shouted Carmen.

"Catch me smelling like a girl." defended Tyler.

"Was it you Vienna?" asked Carmen.

"Carmen, you already know I have enough shampoo to last me a life time." I answered.

Frank went and pulled Carmen away, whilst Carmen still had a very annoyed look on her face.

"(Don't have a cue what Frank says there.)"

"You don't know what it was like, you weren't there!" shouted Carmen.

"Starting to think I was the way you're going on about it." said Liam.

"Well, I was, and Carmen I know nobody here would steal your shampoo. If you're so bothered about it, go and talk to Mike and Gina about it." I told her.

She then stormed off to go and find them, still annoyed, and thinking it was Tyler that stole it. Lizanne quickly turned around to Johnny. Cue gold digger mode.

"Oops, I didn't know it was her's. Did I get the smell of smoke out?" flirted Lizanne.

Johnny then smelt her hair, and I felt another ping of jealousy, but I was also slightly traumatised. I mean, what kind of person smells someone's hair?!

"Yeah." said Johnny dreamily, while smiling.

I decided to leave the room, before I exploded with jealousy. I went up to my room, and a few minutes later heard a knock on my door. I opened and saw Rick.

"You like him don't you?" questioned Rick with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Johnny. You like him don't you?" he asked knowingly.

"I'm going out with Liam." I said trying not to give away my secret.

"Yeah, but you like Johnny as well, and you got jealous when Lizanne was flirting with him." stated Rick.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"It's the same look Tyler gave you and Liam, when you's were kissing." explained Rick.

"Why was Tyler jealous?" I asked.

"Is it not obvious? He fancies you. Now, what about you?"

"I fancy Johnny, alright, but I love Liam as well. I don't know what to do, I mean with Liam it feels like we're best friends and we love each other at the same time, but with Johnny I get butterflies in my tummy when I'm around him, and I blush. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, I don't know how to answer that since I'm not a girl, but I'll tell you what I hear in all those girly movies, follow your heart."

And with that Rick left. Now I have a lot to think about. What am I going tp do? I mean, I obviously already knew I fancied Johnny, and all that, but now I have Tyler fancying me to worry about. Maybe I just need to clear my head. I know what I'll do, I'll go into the garden, sit down and think, it's what I always do when I have a lot on my mind. I walked out into the garden and sat down, just as I cleared my head, a load of fireworks go off. I ran to where the noise was. I looked to see Carmen and Elektra standing around Rick and Tyler's bags that were... on fire!

"What have you done?" asked Tracy.

Tracy looked to Carmen, who looked to Elektra, who tried telling us it wasn't her. Definately lying. Tyler ran up looking really upset.

"No!" shouted Tyler.

"No! It's to dangerous!" shouted Tracy, holding Tyler back.

"But my things!" shouted Tyler.

"How could you?" said Tracy.

"Ask Elektra, she's the one who stole the lighter!" acused Carmen.

Elektra went to attack Carmen, but Tracy and I held her back, which was really hard. I mean Elektra was really strong.

"That's enough! You're both as bad as each other!" shouted Tracy.

"Then why'd you let us steal it?" questioned Carmen.

I looked at Tracy in disbelief. She knew they had Rick and Tyler's things? Why'd she let them take it? I'm so confused right now. Just then Mike came running up.

"You knew about this?!"shouted Mike, he obviously heard the coversation.

"Once a care home kid, always a care home kid." said Dennis walking up to us.

"I didn't know they were gonna set fire to it!" defended Tracy.

"But you still let them take it!" I shouted.

Rick and Tyler went to get their stuff, whilst coughing from the smoke.

"This is mine! And I though Burnywood was bad!" shouted Rick.

"You're grounded, and you will pay for this out of you're allowances!" shouted Mike.

"You are bang out of order you are." Liam told Carmen.

"Come on!" shouted Tracy dragging them off.

Later on, we were all called to the living room, because someone had stolen Johnny's money. I bet it was Lizanne, and I had a feeling Johnny thought it was her too. At least he wouldn't fancy her anymore.

"Nobody has anything to say?" said Mike "Don't want to own up in public, fine I get that, but someone has stolen Johnny's money. Now, if that money is not on my desk in the next 10 minutes, then I will..."

"No! You don't give them 10 minutes to hide the money. We're searching your rooms, now!" shouted Dennis.

"Before you check our rooms, let me just say. Everyone who lives at Elmtree knows where Johnny keeps his money, so it must be one of the Burnywooders, and I think I know who." I said, glaring at Lizanne, whilst saying the last part.

"Shut up you! I had enough of you when you stayed at Burnywood!" shouted Dennis.

After Dennis searched my room, I heard screaming coming from the hall. I decided to go out and have look. I almost burst out laughing, when I saw Carmen, with her hair sticking out everywhere.

"Alright, who put glue in my shampoo?!" shouted Carmen.

Everyone came up to see what the noise was, and burst out laughing when they saw Carmen. Cramen then started blaming lots of diferent people, asking if it was them or not,, and then getting offended by them laughing at her. A minute later, Gus came out the bathroom screaming, because he was covered in foam bubbles. Everyone stopped shouting when they heard Tracy screaming, and saw her being pushed downstairs. We all ran to the edge of the stairs, while Mike was trying to hold us back. I could tell it was Kitty who pushed her, because she walked away from everyone else, she was like this in Burnywood as well, I knew she had a bad past, so you couldn't blame her for what she did.

"Tracy, Tracy." said Mike, trying to wake her up.

Tracy eventually woke up her eyes fluttering.

"Tracy, what happened?" asked Mike.

"Kitty." explained Tracy.

"What did I tell you? I don't just say these things..." started Dennis.

"Not now Dennis." said Mike.

Dennis then walked away not looking very happy. Gina walked in, hopefully with good news.

"The ambulance is on it's way." stated Gina.

"Is Kitty alright?" asked Tracy, whilst trying to sit up.

"No, no, no, don't try to move. Nobody is going anywhere until the paremedics get here." said Mike.

I just saw Sapphire walk through the door, as soon as she saw me, I went up and hugged her. Sapphire was my best frined when she was at Elmtree. She moved, because she turned 16, since then she got a flat to herself, but she still visits to see Harry and I.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Dennis turned around to look at her, with a confused face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Sapphire just turned her head, and ignored him. Well done Sapph! I smiled at her, hoping she'd understand why. I could tell she did by the smirk on her face.

We were all in the lving room discussing about what Kitty did to Tracy. Personally I think Kitty should be aloud to stay, I mean nobody knows about her past.

"They'll have to gat rid of her." said Liam.

"Harsh!" defended Tyler.

"I do feel sorry for Tracy, but that could have been me." stated Tee.

"Kitty only goes off on one when someone trys to touch her." explained Rick.

"Well then I'm not going near her." said Frank.

"No. You shouldn't have to live with a headcase like that." said Sapphire.

"She's not a headcase." I told Sapph.

"And do you still get a say. You don't even life here." agreed Rick.

Mike walked in with Johnny and Dennis behind him. I hope he says Tracy's alright.

"Gina just phoned from the hospital. Tracy has a sprained wrist, but at least it's not broken." explained Mike "Now, we still haven't found Johnny's money, so we're giving you all one last chance, and then we're phoning the police."

"That's a waist of time, with no evidence. They get nothing, and we get stuck with a load of paperwork." said Dennis.

"It's only fair to Johnny." said Mike.

"He lost £200. There's eleven kids here. We're taking £5 off each of your allowances for 4 months." said Dennis.

Everyone astarted complaining. A fiver for 4 months, that can't happen. I was gonna go shopping with Tee, Carmen and Lily on Saturday.

"Don't take his money, you keep yours." said Dennis."This place is closed until further notice."

This is unfair, he's only staying here until the fire damage from Burnywood is fixed. He shouldn't be aloud to change Elmtree, he didn't care about it until he moved here.

We all decided to go into Liam's room to talk about what was happening. Personally I think Dennis should be out, but we can't get him out if we want the Burnywood kids here.

"What we gonna.." started Liam.

We all turned to see Carmen and Tyler, Liam motioned for them to come in.

"What are we gonna do about the lock down?" asked Liam.

"We could stage a protest." said Frank.

"Last time Lily fell off the roof." said Gus.

"We could baracade ourselves in the basement." said Carmen.

"No. Last time I had to stop them from ringing the police." said Sapphire.

"Well, you Burnywooders know him best. What would you do?" asked Liam.

"Nothing." said Rick.

"Nothing?!" shouted Sapphire in disbelief.

"Think about it, if you do something he'll probably do something worse back." I said.

"They're right, if you fight him, it'll just make things worse. That's how we ran Burnywood." said Lizanne.

"No wonder sombody set fire to the place." said Liam.

We all tuned around to look at the door, when we heard it open. I mentally rolled my eyes and scoffed when I saw it was the person I least wanted to see at this moment in time.

"Ooo counciler war is it?" said Dennis.

"There's no law about them hanging out together." said Sapphire.

"There is if I say so. Isn't it time you went home?" said Dennis.

"No, not yet." said Sapphire.

"What? Do their social workers say you can stay here?" asked Dennis, motioning to Harry and I.

"I used to live here. Mike said it was okay."

"Well, I'm his boss, and I say it's not."

"You're nasty." said Harry.

"And you're out, and the rest." said Dennis.

We all walked out of Liam's room, very annoyed. Dennis can not run this place, it'll be exactly like Burnywood now. I liked Elmtree, because it was a nice care home, and now it's Burnywood. I'm not letting this happen. We have to stop it. Just, because I never wanted to go back to Burnywood, doesn't mean they can bring it to Elmtree.

**Authors Note- Sorry to be a pain but could people please tell me how I could improve my story or what you like about it or what you hate. Would love the feedback. Thank you.**


End file.
